¿Por qué te casaste con mamá?
by Nina Berry
Summary: Doce años después Katniss y Peeta Mellark regresan al Distrito Doce para una boda, haciendo así que una pequeña les recuerde la suya propia. Esta historia participa en el Intercambio de Navidad "Debajo del Árbol" por parte del Foro "El Diente de León". Regalo para Siri Tzi 87.


**Disclaimer: Los Juegos del Hambre y todos los personajes de Panem son de Susan Collins.**

_Este es un regalo para Siri Tzi 87, en el Intercambio "Debajo del árbol" en el foro "El Diente de León"_

_Espero te guste, Siri! :D_

* * *

><p>Los dedos de mamá acarician mi cabello, desenredándolo para después trenzarlo y que las dos estemos listas. No he visto a papá y tuve que estar despierta desde muy temprano, creo que es por una tradición de que el novio y el padrino no pueden ver a la novia o cualquier tipo de persona antes de que el evento comience.<p>

Aquí en el Distrito 12 las cosas son un poco extrañas cuando se trata de bodas y ceremonias. No es que no me guste, simplemente que no termino de entender porque no puedo ver a mi papá o porque mamá, la señorita Octavia, la señorita Venia y yo debemos de vestir de la misma manera que resulta ser un vestido de un naranja chillante con detalles de mariposas en dorado. Es bonito, pero raro.

Mamá lleva el cabello suelto con una trenza a manera de diadema que hace de alguna manera que sus ojos grises resalten un poco más, le sonrío a través del espejo y cuando ella lo nota, me devuelve el gesto.

-Mami… ¿Por qué la tía Effie se casa con el tío Haymitch?- ella sonríe un poco más y se encoge de hombros.

-Supongo que se aman, nena. De hecho tú tuviste un poco que ver ¿sabes?

-¿Yo? Pero si yo no hice nada, mami- veo como sonríe un poco más.

- Lo que pasa, mi amor, es que cuando tu papá y yo nos dimos cuenta de que venías en camino, todo el Distrito hizo una fiesta enorme, yo estaba muy nerviosa, tu papá no paraba de susurrarme que todo estaría bien- en lugar de seguir trenzando, mamá comienza a acariciarme el cabello como cuando estoy en cama para ir a dormir- pero fue en el momento incómodo cuando alguien preguntó "Oigan y ¿quiénes serán los padrinos?" que tu papá corrió al rescate y dijo "Queríamos que fueran Haymitch y Effie, pero como no están casados, no es posible"- amo cuando mamá hace imitaciones de voz, la de papá la hace gruesa pero se nota amor en su tono, cuando hace la de cualquier extraño la hace aguda, muy divertida.

-¿Entonces ellos dijeron que se casarían solo para ser mis padrinos?

- Pues la verdad es que no habíamos pensando en quienes serían tus padrinos, amor, y también es verdad que eso fue algo que se inventó papá de último momento para que nos dejaran de molestar, pero ellos ya habían escuchado la idea.

-Mami pero tengo 7 años ¿no se debieron de haber casado desde antes?-

-Así es mi amor, cuando tienes un padrino como Haymitch y una madrina como Effie, las ceremonias como esta no se hacen a la ligera.

Recuerdo haber visto como un día hermoso de primavera, mientas mi papá me enseñaba a nadar en el bosque y mamá cazaba unas cuantas ardillas cuando llegaron corriendo mis tíos envueltos en una sábana, Effie lloraba felizmente y mi Haymitch se rascaba la parte trasera de la nuca mientras explicaban algo de que había salido de la nada pero que se habían decidido. Yo no entendía nada, solo sé que después de eso papá abrazó a mi tío con mucho amor y mi tía no paraba de llorar en el hombro de mamá, la cual no paraba de parpadear, pero comenzaba a sonreír. Cuando mi tío se dio cuenta de que yo estaba ahí, me alzó en brazos y comenzó a dar de vueltas más feliz que nunca. Eso fue hace un año ¿o dos? no lo recuerdo, así que puedo entender a lo que se refiere mamá al decir que con ellos dos las cosas así son complicadas.

-Oye mam…- por el relejo del espejo logro ver como papá se asoma por la puerta y al no ver a nadie más que a nosotras dos, se mete rápidamente.

-¡Papi!

-¡Peeta! ¿Qué haces aquí?

-Quería saludarlas- cuando dice eso se acerca a mamá rodeándola por la cintura y besando su nariz.

-¡Peeta Mellark! No tendré mala fortuna en mi matrimonio por tu culpa, así que fuera de aquí, deja a tu esposa y a tu hija en paz por unas horas, déjalas, déjalas, déjalas- cada que Effie decía un "déjalas" le daba un golpe suave con la mano por todos lados a lo que papá solamente reía más y más fuerte, pero terminó saliendo de la habitación.

-Ven nena, déjame terminar con tu cabello, porque si no tía Effie nos golpeará a nosotras también- mamá ríe abiertamente ante la violencia hacia papá y mi tía se hace la ofendida.

-Katniss, cariño… -

-Dime, Eff-

-Es que…- veo por el reflejo que mi tía, ya con una capa de maquillaje y en bata, que está nervosa, moviendo sus manos y creo que mamá nota lo mismo porque voltea a verla dejando mi trenza a la mitad.

-¿Qué pasa Eff?

-Es que quería preguntarte, claro si no es mucha molestia, si pudieras, solamente si quieres claro… pues… peinarme… con una… trenza, no que me trences todo el cabello pero si un pequeño detallito en algún punto de la cabeza para que- me di cuenta de que entre más hablaba, más rápido lo hacía hasta que mamá le respondió diciendo:

-Claro Eff, solo déjame terminar con la trenza de mi nena.- bien podría terminar de hacerme esa trenza yo misma, pero no es lo mismo cuando mi mamá lo hace. Me pregunto por qué estaba tan nerviosa mi tía por pedirle eso a mi mamá…

-¿En verdad, Katniss? ¡Oh! Muchas, muchas, muchas gracias- ahora en lugar de golpes eran besos los que dio cada que repetía la palabra. – Sé que no soy Prim o Willow, pero en verdad significaría mucho para mí…

-¿Prim? ¿Mi tía?

-Así es preciosa, a ella le encantaba que la peinaran, solo que ella era rubia- al último de esa frase la voz de mamá se quiebra un poco mientras termina de arreglar mi peinado. Me da un beso en la frente y va directamente con la novia.

-¿Mami puedo ir con papá? Tía Effie, prometo no arruina tu matrimonio…

Mi tía asiente con una sonrisa, al igual que mamá pero sigo notando que sus ojos tienen tristeza por lo que corro a ella, abrazo sus piernas y le digo: -Te quiero mami, gracias por la trenza.

Sin esperar más salgo corriendo.

Mi hija. Mi esposa. ¿En qué momento? Recuerdo que desde que tenía once años soñaba con Katniss, con una vida con ella. Pero después con todo lo que nos sucedió, los Juegos, la Rebelión… simplemente creí que jamás pasaría, que se mantendría todo siendo un sueño, uno hermoso e inalcanzable. Sin embargo aquí estoy con mi hija en brazos mientras damos de vueltas por la pista y somos observados por su madre, mi esposa, Katniss.

Veo a mi hija, una nena preciosa de 7 años con el cabello oscuro de su madre y los ojos claros de mi padre, la nariz pequeña y juguetona que siempre se esconde en mi hombro para poder después hacer que su boquita grite "hueles a chocolate, papi", que está pisando en este momento mis pies para poder seguir el ritmo de una canción lenta. Es tan pequeña pero al mismo tiempo no puedo creer lo mucho que ha crecido en todos estos años, pasando de ser una bebita del largo de mi brazo a ser toda una muñequita risueña que corre por la pradera. ¿En qué momento?

-Papi…-

-Dime, princesa.

-¿Por qué te casaste con mamá?

-Porque la amo y ella me ama.

Algo que siempre me termina de sorprender son las preguntas, la curiosidad y la imaginación de Willow. La veo procesar la respuesta y sonríe, pero sé que aquí no ha terminado el cuestionario.

-Y ¿Cómo le pediste que se casara contigo? ¿También fue por mi culpa?

-¿A qué te refieres, preciosa?

-Pues Tía Eff y Tío Haymitch se casan por mi culpa- en ese momento lo entiendo todo, recordando cómo gracias a mi metida de pata al decir que no podían ser los padrinos de Willow por no estar casados, la idea no salió de ambas cabezas.

-Pues no, nena, en este caso fue sin ningún empujón.

-y ¿Cómo fue, papi? ¿Por qué no me quieres contar?- me rio un poco ante su insistencia, la alzo en brazos, sigo bailando y respondo:

¿Cómo responderle a mi hija una pregunta con tantas respuestas? La verdadera versión sería el hecho de que sí tuvimos un empujón, uno enorme y que mi petición fue enfrente de todo Panem. Otra, la más conocida en el D12, pero relativamente falsa o la íntima que partió de un juego, una pregunta, una mirada.

-Pues fue una tarde, un día antes del cumpleaños de mami, estaba enseñándole a cocinar un pastel de chocolate para que al día siguiente festejáramos-decido contarle la más conocida por el distrito.- cuando estábamos viendo el horno, vimos como la superficie del pan estaba volviéndose más alta y tostada a lo que ella dijo: "Estamos tostando el pan" y como ya viste en este lugar es una tradición tostar el pan a manera de ceremonia, por lo que al escuchar a mami decir eso, me hinqué y le dije: "Katniss Everdeen, mi chica en llamas, ¿tostarías el pan conmigo?" A lo que maravillosamente dijo que sí.

-¿Maravillosamente? Pero si mamá te ama y muchas se quieren casar contigo, papi ¿Por qué no querría mami?- al escuchar eso, me pongo rojo y miro de reojo a Katniss que está platicando "amenamente" con otros capitalinos. Sonrío.

-No es eso, preciosa, simplemente que me maravilla estar casado con ella, con tu mami. – mi hija sonríe mostrándome sus pequeños dientes. Yo la imito.

-Entonces cuéntame, ¿Cómo fue su boda?

-¿Te parece si te lo muestro?-

Los ojos de la nena que roba mis suspiros se abren grandes y emocionados, mientras yo la bajo y tomo su mano para salir corriendo hacia el Edificio de Justicia. Al llegar ahí le muestro el pasillo y le comienzo a decir:

-A diferencia de Effie, tu mami no quiso tener damas de honor, vistió un vestido de mangas de gasa largas y blancas con su cabello suelto en ondas oscuras con un pequeño detalle detrás de la oreja: una prímula, que combinaba con la decoración del Edificio y alguno que otro toque naranja.

-¿naranja como el que estoy usando?- dice mi niña señalando el vestido que posee un horroroso, brillante y quemador de pupila que solo Effie querría.

-No nena, uno más tranquilo, como el del amanecer.- ella lo piensa y después asiente.

-Como bien sabes, tu abuelito ya no está con nosotros, por lo que Haymitch la llevó del brazo por este pasillo-tomo a mi niña del brazo y comienzo a caminar con ella por el mismo suelo que su madre pisó ese día y que espero algún día ella haga- yo estaba esperando allí- corro para postrarme junto al horno que está en el centro, del otro lado del pasillo- viéndola con todo el amor que le tengo, maravillándome una vez más hasta que el alcalde me dio un codazo y pude respirar otra vez- mi niña comienza a reír fuertemente.

-Cuando Katniss estuvo a mi lado, comenzamos a cocinar el pan mientras que muchos de nuestros conocidos nos daban los mejores deseos, pero te seré sincero: solo me importaba ella. Cuando abrimos el horno para poder al fin tostar el dichoso pan, nos dimos cuenta de que no se había precalentado y fue ahí donde mami perdió los nervios y se entregó a su ser de "quiero ayudarte y arreglar lo que está mal" por lo que yo reí, ella frunció el ceño y todos reímos. En ese momento mami me miró y dijo que me amaba, obviamente no me lo esperaba y me puse rojo, por lo que todos rieron un poco más. Le dije que yo más y la tomé en brazos y di de vueltas- mientras lo decía mi hija se encontraba en brazos de la misma manera en que Katniss lo había hecho 12 años atrás.

-Después logramos hacer el pan, lo partimos y compartimos con los habitantes del D12. A diferencia de las otras bodas, mamá y yo lo que hicimos fue abrir la panadería, así que muchos comieron mucho pastel ese día, por lo que la apodaron "La Gran Boda", todos comenzaron a bailar y brincar a lo que tu madre después de un rato huyó. La seguí y nos encontramos en el Bosque donde dijimos lo que ambos recordamos como nuestros verdaderos votos.

-¿Y qué decían esos votos papi?

-Que nuestra realidad la construiríamos juntos, paso a paso y al ritmo que queramos. Que nos amaríamos y cuidaríamos como habíamos hecho desde que el destino nos unió.

Sin embargo no soy yo quien dice esas palabras.

Ver a Peeta con nuestra hija revivir nuestra boda me reafirma que casarme con él no fue una mala idea. No es que dude de nuestro amor, sinceramente sé que lo que tenemos es real pero también sé que si me casé fue por él, si tuve una hija fue por él y no porque fuese algo que deseara, yo nunca soñé con una boda o una familia, yo solo deseaba salvar a Prim, no morir de hambre y dejar de estar en la Cosecha… sí, esos eran mis sueños adolescentes.

Sin embargo sé que Peeta deseaba más, que él, a diferencia de mí, sí desea una familia, una boda y una vida de ensueño, por lo que después de todo lo que hemos pasado juntos, de todo lo que ha hecho por mí ¿Cómo negarle algo tan bello?

Así que me casé, tuve una hija y aunque por momentos me sentía claustrofóbica y sin salida alguna, en momentos como este reafirmo que Peeta es el hombre, es la esperanza, es el diente de león que mi vida pedía a gritos.

-Katniss, no te vi-

-¡Mami! ¿En verdad tu vestido fue tan bello? ¿Podré verlo cuando lleguemos a casa? Por favoooooor.

-Sí mi amor, apenas lleguemos a casa te lo mostraré- cuando vi correr a Peeta con la niña de la mano no pude evitar despedirme de los indeseables invitados de Effie, seguirlos y ver, como si los cazara, como Peeta revivía cada parte de nuestra boda como si hubiese sido ayer y no hace 12 años.

-Wiiiii, gracias, mami

-De nada, preciosa, ahora ¿Quieren regresar? Es el momento del pastel.

-Síiiiii- en ese momento la veo correr hacía mí, haciendo que yo la levante en brazos, lo cual nos hace reír a los tres. Siento una mano en mi cintura y volteo a ver a Peeta con una sonrisa en los labios y amor en los ojos. Le robo un beso y su sonrisa se ensancha.

Cuando llegamos otra vez a la fiesta puedo notar muchos se dieron cuenta de nuestra escapada en familia, específicamente Haymitch que se nos acerca y dice:

-En base a que mi padrino y dos damas de honor de mi esposa se escaparon, ahora deben de comenzar el baile tradicional. – no puedo evitar mirar mal a Haymitch lo que solo le hace soltar una carcajada limpia. El baile tradicional consiste sencillamente en centrarse en la pista, comenzar a cantar y moverse a un ritmo raro que hacía que todo pareciese un ritual. Casi no es usado, pero tomando en cuenta lo tradicionalista que resulta ser Effie no me extrañaría que se realzara.

Mirando mal a todos, tomo de la mano a Peeta y me dirijo al centro cuando escucho a mi mentor gritar:

-Es broma, preciosa – una carcajada limpia otra vez.

Lo ignoro, tomo a Peeta de la mano, la dirijo a mi cintura y comienzo a moverme lento al ritmo de la música. Él comprende y ríe por lo bajo, yo le digo:

-No te burles, panadero.

-Lo siento, Kat es que no puedo creer que hayas caído en esa- y vuelve a reír, yo frunzo el ceño. –Venga no te enojes…-

-Mejor dime de qué hablabas con la nena. – el suspira y dice:

-De nuestra boda y cómo te propuse matrimonio...- me quedo estática

-¿Qué? ¿Y qué le dijiste de lo segundo?

-La versión popular, Kat, no le diría la verdadera a una niña de 7 años y menos si esa niña es mi hija.

-Más te vale, sus oídos todavía no están para eso- al decirlo, sin poder evitarlo me pongo roja.

-¿Por qué Katniss? Yo no recuerdo nada que Willow no pueda escuchar- puedo notar su tono de burla a lo que mi cara enrojece un poco más. - ¿Te parece si me refrescas la memoria?

Sé que es un juego, sin embargo cuando comienza a mirarme con esa intensidad que sus ojos azules logran de manera hipnotizante no puedo evitarlo y digo:

-Un día antes de mi cumpleaños estábamos en la cocina cuando comenzamos a hablar acerca de lo sexy que podía resultar ser del Distrito 4- ante eso mi cara enrojece lo poco más que se podía y él comienza a reír disfrutando de lo lindo- cuando tú cínicamente dijiste: para mí la persona más sexy de todas está en el Distrito (4x2)+4, y mientras yo seguía sumando llegaste a darme un beso de esos que me dejan sin respirar y ¡tomaste mi trasero!- digo realmente indignada, para esta punto él no puede bailar por tanta risa.

-¿Y después qué pasó, mi genio matemática?

-Pues que entendí, me puse roja…

-¿Y?

-Toqué tu trasero…

-¿Perdón qué? Es que no escuché ¿Qué dijiste?

-Basta ya, Peeta, bien sabes qué pasó- él estaba riendo y yo no tardaba en hacerlo también.

-Bueno, bueno- dice rodeándome con sus brazos por la espalda- ¿qué pasó después?

-Hicimos el amor- lo digo a un tono bajo, extremadamente bajo y aun así sé que él me ha escuchado, porque me abraza con más fuerza y me besa el cuello, el cual se me eriza cuando susurra contra él:

-Por primera vez.

-Por primera vez… - recargo mi espalda en su pecho, siguiendo el ritmo lento que propone la canción.

-¿Después qué pasó, Sra. Mellark?- volteo y lo veo directamente haciendo que ese mar infinito choque con el plata de mis ojos.

-Me preguntaste: "Me amas ¿Real o no real?"

-Y tú respondiste:

-Real.

-A lo que yo dije….

-Katniss Everdeen, otorgarme el honor de hacerte feliz todos los días de mi vida ¿tostarías el pan conmigo?

-A lo que tú respondiste:- me ve directamente a los ojos, besándome con ellos.

-Tostaré el pan contigo, Peeta. – y sin más, lo beso.

Verlos me encanta. En estos escasos veinte minutos que han pasado desde que han comenzado a bailar, he visto a mamá ponerse roja, fruncir el ceño, sonreír y besar a papá; mientras que papá ha reído a carcajadas, abrazado a mamá, la ha visto de una manera muy bonita y le he susurrado cosas al oído.

Me podrán decir lo que quieran, pero no me podrían decir que mis padres no están enamorados.

* * *

><p>Siri: Espero en verdad que te guste tu regalo de Navidad :D Me he divertido bastante haciendo esto jajaja<p>

y bien.. pues ¿qué les pareció? Por favor dejen un comentario para que pueda saber si fue de su agrado :D y ese sería mi regalo de Navidad jajajajaja

Un pequeño comentario: para todos aquellos que están leyendo Paracaídas (mi otra historia) no crean que la he olvidado, pronto actualizaré y con una sorpresa :D

Muchos besos y ¡Felices Fiestas!

Nina Berry.


End file.
